


A Mask of Fear

by Fantom_Contamination



Series: Mask of.... [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tg - Fandom
Genre: First Fanfiction, Heartbreak, M/M, unhappy ending maybe, what hide thinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantom_Contamination/pseuds/Fantom_Contamination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are Hideyoshi Nagachika and this is your view on Rize Kamishiro</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mask of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fantion, so critisim really help, thank you~!

Walking down snow packed pathways, the snow remembering foot steps that once were walked then forgetting filling in with snow, the perfect excuse as the sound cannot not bounce and no one can hear. The perfect murder. Knowing that around each corner there might be danger lurking, but we still walk around facing the danger head on. Each breath might be our last, but of course we don't know if that would happen and if we did, everyone would live in fear of the world around them. with each step would be caution and fear that would eat away a our hearts. of course this wouldnt happen as we dont think before we step, taking each step, breath and heart beat for each minute that could be our last and focus on things ahead that we planned the night before.

Sitting across from you, each page turned, each breath taken it seems like i didn't really know the true him . A secret eaten by the silence and each glance i saw a new angle to your emotions. I've know him for years, children running about with no fear and no worries of times ahead but he keeps his words short and wears the masks that hides his pain, i wish each time i see that change to reach out and break the chains holding him down. He sees myself as a trustful friend but i see more, i want to protect his heart from things that hurt him and shield his ears from harsh words spoken at him with disgusted. to keep him from his minds hurtful words of sorrow and heart ache as he is worth more than pain and suffering but how can i help if i cant make the first move. were different, polar opposite him and i, his books are dark and criminal, my music foreign and of fantasy lands.

I see the smile he gives her, full of happiness and joy, how can he smile like that while im sat here in breaking emotions, how do i convey the words through actions that she gives me fear of danger and a killing spree. but he is so happy that i bite my tonuge speaking no words, even though i cry inside and feel frightened by her personality and menacing aura that would kill someone dead. when he introduces her, i place a smile, though its fake and shake hands, her grip is poliet and soft, her smile though; is fake. hiding true plans of distruction that i hate, i look downwards not wanting to see his smiling face, another piece to a puzzle that was building a wall around my cracking heart when she leaves, I breath lowly but with relief, her perfume strong and her stare sharp. As she walks away, he turns back to the book filled with gore and words that are hard to understand, I wonder if he noticed, noticed how she stared; hungry and deranged. He speaks to me after a couple of minutes after she left, "Hide, what do you think ?" its spoken like lullaby, soft but not near a whisper but of course I want to say the truth thats screaming loud and clear, I wait and scratching the back of my neck blocking the screams out within my head. "she's different, but seems the nerd for books like you" I pretend to laugh covering my uneasiness, it works as he blushes softly and looks like he wants to hit me with the hard back book. 

Times like these I wish I had spoken my mind, that showed the warning signs of concern, of course the past I could not change. But my world took a whole change of direction when I heard of the news, the accident that was caused by "other people", Rize no longer here and Kaneki, he was harmed in a critical condition nearly dying on the operation theatre table. I felt sick, I couldnt concentrate and wanted to run to him, my beloved friend, days like these I dread and tried to push out of my mind, but it happened all of a sudden. My mind telling me it was her fault, she did this to the one I loved dearly; but she is no concern anymore to him or I whatever the circumstances I could try and help but of course when I saw him and tried to make him smile, he tried to push me away, a few mask still remained upon his face; fake happiness, fake joy and fear the few emotions I wanted to rip away.


End file.
